Donut
by cheong.yewfong
Summary: What happens when the ninjas see a donut...?
1. Donut

**I am so sorry if you can't see the a Very Merry Christmas in the Internet anymore in FanFiction. I actually didn't know that I wasn't allowed to use script form for these stuff. But ah, well. Life's never fair. I had a super hilarious chapter coming up on that story. -_- **

**I hope this would make it up...and I'll try for this to NOT be a one shot.**

**It was a typical morning for a rain of alien spaceships and Spongebobs flying dow-**

**Cole: I AM, AGAIN, STARRED IN A STUPID FIC. HOW LUCKY.**

**Me: IKR?! **

* * *

Cole stared at the delicate piece of wheat, so deliciously coated with pure, pink, icing with so many, oh so, so many mouthwatering chocolate sprinkles with a little candy rock scattered on the food. His tummy rumbled in response at the sight of the so perfect, delicious food-

A donut.

Sure enough, if it wasn't for the stupid 'DO NOT EAT THIS UNLESS YOU ARE JAY.' sign from The Ninja of Electricity, he would be the first one snatching the donut and gobble it before anything grabs that heaven and his life would be utterly doomed.

But surely, being a ninja is about stealing with professional stealth, right? Cole chuckled as he rubbed his hands together, like he see in the cartoons. Well, it would be mean if he ENTIRELY won't let the public touch the donut, And it wouldn't be the end of the world if he eat that thing...

But as his hand started to go near the donut, a fireball shot at him, nearly searing the Ninja of Earth to ashes. "Oh, hey Kai." Cole greeted the ninja of Fire casually. "Are you blind?" Kai growled, pointing at the sign in front of the donut. "Well, he said don't EAT it, I'm just checking that if it's stuffed with... llama poop." Cole said as casual as he could, plastering a fake smile on his face like a idiot.

"Well, in that case... you also need to retire as a taster for a few seconds, right?" Kai gave a greedy glint, and lunged for the treat. "NOOOOOO!" Cole leaned forward violently to grab for it, and knocked Kai off with a piece of sturdy rock. When Cole was only a hair's breadth with the treat, his hand was knocked off by a invisible energy.

"THAT DONUT BELONGS TO NONE OF YOU!" Will cried, his hand, still superglued to the pie he tried to make, looked like it was ready to be spghlashed into one of the ninja's face. "IT IS MY RIGHT FOR PIE-MAN TO EAT IT!"

"DON'T YOU DARE, PIE MAN!" Cole screamed, and his hand performed the second attempt on the donut. "I'LL EAT IT, AND THAT'S FINAL!"

After a few moments of fighting who was eating the donut and llamas pooping randomly, Sensei showed up. "Enough with you three! What is the problem here?"

"DONUT!" They all spoke in unison, irritation flaring wildly in their eyes.

"WHERE!? DONUT?! THERE'S A DONUT?!" Sensei said, in the moment of confusion and amusement as his head swung right and left ,his beard flung wildly like he decided to dry his beard with a hair dryer. Finally his eyes locked on the donut on the table, and when he realized he was a interesting thing for the three ninjas, he back down and whistled innocently, earning even more suspicious gazes, before the elder asked if they wanted tea.

Suddenly, before they can register what happened, Sensei flew into the air and his hand was targeting the precious donut. The three ninjas cried to try and stop him, and chaos blended into the situation.

Finally, after a few cheeses and punches, Cole finally get to touch the donut... until it fizzed and crackled like a ghost and cole's finger went through it.

"IT'S A HOLOGRAPH!"

"My life is so much more interesting with you guys."

The three ninjas turned to see Jay laughing like a thousand Zane's funny switch was switched on at the same time. "OH MY FRAGGING GAWD! SENSEI!" Then the Ninja of Electric tumbled onto the ground, so hard to tore a hole on the floor.

Cole looked around the mini chaos around the Bounty, before a bright idea popped into his mind. "So... WHO'S IN TO STEAL ZANE'S PIZZA?!"

Zane winced. "I sense a bad feeling about this."


	2. Pizza

**Well, I dont even think this is every funny enough to make you smile, but *le sigh* what can I even do? *slinks away* I'm just making Zane literally kill me... ._.**

**WARNING: IT'S RANDOM, PEOPLE! RANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

Left...

No one.

Right...

Llamas.

Front...

Krabby Patty.

Behind...

Zane's Pizza.

Yes.

Zane's eyes flashed with a glint of cautiousness, his shruikans ready in his fierce grip. In case they won't work on the three ninjas who are viciously plotting to steal his precious, ketchup coated, cheese sprinkled, and whatever things they even put in the pizza, Zane readied a few plates of Pie Shooters, and Llama blasters. He would do anything to protect that pearl delicacy.

No one. NO ONE CAN STEAL ZANE, THE NINDROID'S GOD DAMN PIZZA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

Zane stopped himself before he could explode and attract attention. It's already a hour he's been standing here, and cobwebs and spiders are already crawling over him and llamas with spongebob T shirt licking off his hair. Zane shrugged. Maybe it was just a joke. Then he took a stroll with a Llama pet to Krispy Kreme.

Jay peeked across the horizon, his eyes narrowing at the sight of *chorus angelic cry* the pizza~~~~~ and took a bite of the Krabby Patty, adjusting his sunglasses.

* * *

**Cole: It's MY sunglasses, glitchy! **

**Jay: WHATEVER, MAN! IT MAKES ME LOOK COOL! *slams llama pie on Cole***

* * *

He watched silently as he saw Zane walked silently to Krispy Kreme, and leaped into action, dodging stuff and llama poops, though accidentally tripping on a rubber ducky, slamming onto a wooden plate.

Will leaped over a duck at Jay's signal, and rolled over right beside Jay. They nodded at each other, the pizza laid beautifully in the sunlight, ever so tasty... the teamwork was strong, until the two ninja's fingers bumped into each otehr as they reached for the pizza at the same time, and their eyes locked on each other, expecting each other to withdraw.

"It's my pizza, Electricity!"

"Go back to Pie Planet, jerk!"

And another fight started its steps to carnage.

Ducks quacked, llamas blaaed, and Krabby Patty... sits, as the two were stuck in a fierce duel, until Jay found a way to smash pie into Will's face and plunged to the pizza.

Sure enough, he can touch it. It blasted pure happiness into him, and when he lifted the pizza to his mouth...

it was rubber.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Will slammed his hands to his ear to stop the opera like voice from bursting his eardrums, and watched as Zane cam skipping out, his own laughing switch opened. There was silence, Jay chewing on the rubber pizza, Zane laughing, Will eating pie. "Well, I don't let my pizza be eaten so easily." Zane squeezed a few words through his laughter, and Jay stared at him.

"How did you get your sense of humor right?" Jay was confused, earning a stare of agreement from Will. Zane;s laughed lowered to a chuckle. "Well, pizza does it job." Zane mused as he licked the real pizza, then gobbled it in a matter of seconds. Jay started to bawl, and slams to the floor. "MY DARLING PIZZA! OH, PIZZA! I WILL MISS YOU!"

"That's what you get for pranking us with the donut." Will winked, and finished up the Krabby Patty. "Anyone up for Operation Kai's Ice Cream?"


End file.
